


Trébede

by Obsscure



Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, Humor, Incest, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, woocest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: Ocurrían dos cosas: La primera es que Jiho era un adulto y tenía la maravillosa habilidad de que lo que no le beneficiaba, se le resbalaba.  Y la segunda, Jiho no quería con tanta intensidad a nadie como quería a su hermano y a Minhyuk. Y no había mejor solución que tenerlos juntos, queriéndolo de vuelta con la misma fuerza.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb/Woo Jiho | Zico/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo
Kudos: 41





	Trébede

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Darling,
> 
> Compañera de aventuras y desvaríos en horarios desfasados. Para ti esto que no sé como clasificar, parecido a una maraña de cosas, que ocurren cuando aparece una foto en el Instagram y nace un prompt que rueda cuesta abajo como bola de nieve.
> 
> Te mereces lo más bonito. 
> 
> PD para cualquier lector(a) despistad(o): este fic contiene INCESTO, Por favor, si el tema te molesta, no continúes aquí.

El tráfico en las avenidas principales de Seúl era, cuando menos, caótico. Las filas interminables por los puestos de revisión y las estrictas normas sanitarias por el dichoso virus, tenían a medio mundo maldiciendo internamente. O eso era lo que creía Woo Jiho con la cara sudorosa detrás de la mascarilla obligatoria. Estaba acostumbrado a portarla durante los vuelos y los apelotonamientos de gente en las terminales, los desplazos y los ensayos antes de los conciertos. Era parte de la rutina así que usarla más tiempo no era complicado, si no fuera porque con la humedad intensa de esos días iba sobrado y se asfixiaba, a pesar de tener el aire acondicionado encendido.

Además el problema era específicamente esa puta mascarilla que llevaba en ese preciso instante.

Jodido Taeil de los cojones.

No lo fue a ver inmediatamente después de que su periodo de servicio militar llegó a término. Entre las visitas familiares indispensables y los compromisos de cada uno, la oportunidad se había postergado bastante hasta que, sin mucho planearlo, se plantó delante de su departamento con unas cuantas botellas de soju. La verdad es que, incluso con las fotos que habían intercambiando ocasionalmente, en persona se veía mucho pero mucho más armario de lo que aparentaba en un primer momento.

—¿Les dan de comer elefante en el ejército, Hyung? —Jiho lo saludó. Taeil, todo ojitos de rendija y sonrisita de conejo, bajito y con el pelo ya convenientemente más largo que el corte forzoso de soldado, se le lanzó encima como una mole cubierta de tatuajes. Troncos por brazos y una tapia por pecho—. Te has pasado tres pueblos con los esteroides.

Sus extremidades resistieron el asalto.

—¿Crees que sea problema correr tres cuadras llevando a Jaehyo-ah? Aposté a que podía hacerlo contra Kyung y Jihoonie —Taeil preguntó, se rascó las cejas dubitativo—; no quiero perder con esos idiotas o no dejarán de burlarse y hacer memes. Quieren el momento final en TikTok.

Jiho sospechó que acabarían todos tronchados de risa y el pobre Jaehyo con la nariz enterrada en el pavimento.

—¿Te vas a echar a Jaehyo hyung al hombro como novia robada? —Jiho hizo una mueca pícara y le golpeó el hombro— Eres romántico, hyung. Algo psicópata, pero romántico.

Charlaron un rato mientras las botellas de soju se enfriaban en la nevera. Jiho contó algo sobre Yukwon que hizo que Taeil se echara hacia atrás con risas estruendosas. Entonces sintió el móvil vibrar y parpadear en el brazo del sillón donde lo había dejado.

> **WLW**
> 
> _**CherryBumb:**_  
>  _Estoy en casa._  
>  😜

Jiho se puso de pie de manera precipitada por lo que la espalda y las rodillas crujieron de tal manera que era imposible no oír. Tecleó un único emoji en respuesta.

> _**Swagger:**_  
>  😈

—¿Pasó algo? —Taeil le dio una ojeada sospechosa. Jiho balbuceó un poco, aspavientos incluidos. Tenía las mejillas coloradas cuando se atrevió a mirarlo. Pudo haber sido culpa del alcohol pero no alcanzaron a descorchar ni siquiera una de las botellas.

—Eh, ehhh. Un incidente con la mezcladora del estudio. Alguien se la cargó y… como sea, tengo que ir a verificar. En fin, hyung. Tendrás que disculparme.

—Me rompes el corazón ¿Por quién me has cambiado? —Taeil lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y lo sacudió repetidas veces— ¿Qué te da _ella_ que no te doy yo?

—¡Ahh, hyung! —Jiho se sacudió intentando liberarse, al no conseguirlo pegó su nariz a la de Taeil para susurrarle—: Tú eres mi único amor pero, si lo deseas, llamaré a Jaehyonie para que venga a enfriarte un poquito. Te dejo el alcohol. Tú te encargas de la cena y las velas.

Taeil se apartó murmurando lamentos constreñidos. Jiho le ofreció sus ojitos de cordero en una copia fea de aegyo. Le dio dos abrazos, se colocó los lentes de sol y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Jiho, espera. ¿Por qué demonios no traes mascarilla? ¿Quiéres que te multen?

Taeil volvió con un macuto al que le faltaba una buena lavada y empezó a sacar cosas variopintas sobre el sillón.

_Cuerda. Esposas de plástico. Pañuelos. UNA MÁSCARA DE LÁTEX. algo alargado y sospechoso_. Jiho no quiso pensar mucho para lo que servía o para qué fines lo usaba Taeil. Tras la breve búsqueda, le arrojó una mascarilla normal azul con algo blanco encima. 

—Está limpia —aseguró Taeil ante su incredulidad. Entonces se colocó la mascarilla al instante sin prestar atención.

—Hyung, ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso de ahí? Sabes, mejor no me digas, no quiero saberlo.

Taeil lo despidió en la puerta con una risita perversa.

En un semáforo rumbo su destino, inspeccionó su imagen en el retrovisor. Reaccionó de forma violenta. Se echó para atrás todo lo que le permitía el asiento y golpeó el volante repetidas veces. 

En la mascarilla azul, se leía en letras blancas:

_I LOVE DICK_

En realidad arriba de _DICK_ en letras infinitamente pequeñas estaba la palabra _MOBY_ , pero en cualquier caso no era lo primero que se podía ver. Para completar el cuadro la K estaba rodeada de gotitas, de agua, claro está. Pero no era eso lo que interpretaría nadie nunca.

—Pero que hijo de puta, hyung. Estabas esperando el momento para cachondear al primero que se cruzara contigo.

Setenta y cinco minutos más tarde se estacionó en una calle ya conocida, con el malhumor completamente disipado. Incluso tenía que aceptar que era el tipo de broma que también podría haber hecho a kyung, por ejemplo. Vamos, que entre todos ellos hacerse bromas pesadas era una forma de afecto.

Se desinfectó las manos con el atomizador que guardaba en la guantera. Bajó del auto arreglándose el pelo teñido hace pocos días, pasó las manos sobre la camisa abierta de estampado en blanco y negro, la camiseta negra debajo. La palmas estaban húmedas. Presionó el interfono correspondiente al departamento de Minhyuk esperando respuesta. Tras el _hey_ ronco que le secó la garganta a Jiho, la puerta principal pitó y accedió al edificio. Subió por las escaleras. Le pareció buena idea irse enfriando. Lo cual era totalmente lo opuesto que ocurrió escalón tras escalón, el sudor goteando de su frente, resoplando después de un par de pisos. Bendita humedad del demonio. 

Se quitó la absurda mascarilla y la guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Minhyuk lo recibió con toda su gloria.

La simple camiseta blanca y traslúcida de algodón gastado, sobre los músculos que se intuían debajo. Los pantalones delgados de deporte, flojos en la cintura. Los ojos amodorrados recién abiertos de la siesta, los labios entreabiertos. No se podía ser más guapo sin esfuerzo.

Minhyuk se apartó del umbral para dejarlo entrar. Alzó una mano para restregarse la cara y bostezó al mismo tiempo. El aroma a pasta dental, a gel de ducha y desodorante hizo que Jiho oteara en su dirección como animalito silvestre buscando la fuente de algo que prometía ser delicioso. Volvió a sudar.

—¿Subiste corriendo? —Minhyuk lo interrogó. Jiho negó con la cabeza y sin pedir permiso, fue a la nevera por una botella de agua— Pareces… agitado.

—Corriendo no, pero igual subí por las escaleras —Jiho abrió la botella y aplacó su sed. Minhyuk no le llamó idiota ni nada parecido ni hacía falta sabiendo como se miraba pudiendo usar el ascensor— ¿Interrumpí tu sueño?

—Nop —Minhyuk se acercó a él e Inspeccionó su rostro. Jiho se bebió lo que quedaba del agua en un largo trago. Minhyuk observó la manzana de adán subir y bajar y barrió sus dedos sobre el labio inferior de Jiho para apartar las gotas de agua a punto de resbalar por su barbilla—. No pensé que llegarías tan pronto. Me complace saber que tengo el efecto de hacer que vengas a verme cuando yo quiera.

Jiho lo miró indignado.  
La entrepierna le dió un respingo.  
Ok, entonces.  
Excitado, pero indignado.

—El ego te tiene hinchado de vanidad —Jiho le dió un golpe suave en el abdomen. Por poco los dedos rebotaron de lo firme que estaba—, en una de esas te lo pinchan y vuelves a ser el flacucho bailarín, plano como tabla de surf.

Minhyuk había acabado el servicio militar con el cuerpo enorme semejante a Taeil, excepto que era más alto y mejor proporcionado. Los hombros, el cuello, las piernas… todo ancho y trabajado como si fuera mármol. Incluso sus manos, cuando se decidía a tocarlo, tenían un peso extra, una fuerza que hacía que Jiho se dejara manejar a gusto y voluntad del otro.

Tenía excusas para repartir a los demás del porqué en ocasiones les dejaba plantados. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. No visitó a Taeil anteriormente solo porque Minhyuk salió del servicio militar apenas unas semanas después que él y, que lo perdone su hyung y el mundo entero, Jiho tenía las prioridades ordenadas por zonas erógenas.

—Mi culo nunca ha sido flaco —Minhyuk se dio media vuelta y se palmeó dicha parte con fuerza. 

El descaro.

—Tu culo es obeso porque nunca ha pasado hambre —Jiho respondió exasperado.

Minhyuk se mordió los labios. Luego afloró de sus labios la sonrisa más sinvergüenza que alguna vez le conoció. Jiho supo que había perdido por completo. Que puta bocaza la suya.

—No eres el único que le da de comer.

En otras circunstancias, Jiho se hubiera marchado convertido en vendaval. Pero ocurrían dos cosas: La primera es que Jiho era un adulto y estaba ya en un estado mental de compresión casi rayando el Nirvana en cuanto a la maravillosa habilidad adquirida de que lo que no le beneficiaba, se le resbalaba. Los celos tóxicos los había superado hace mucho. Especialmente desde que Minhyuk mantenía una relación por igual con Jiseok.

Y la segunda, Jiho no quería con tanta intensidad a nadie como quería a su hermano y a Minhyuk. Y no había mejor solución a tal conflicto que en vez de tenerlos por separado, los tuviera juntos, ambos queriéndolo de vuelta. Era un arreglo de beneficio mutuo y exclusivo. No pensaba en las etiquetas, eso lo haría en el futuro, cuando el remordimiento moral le alcanzara pero, la verdad, es que Jiho corría más rápido. 

Desde aquel primer encuentro fueron una especie de trípode, manteniéndose en equilibrio. O más bien, un trébede ardiendo sobre las brasas sosteniendo en alto el vínculo que se fundía con ellos hasta hacerlos uno, extensión del otro. Jiho no era romántico pero podría recitar el amor que sentía por ellos.

—Si sigues portándote así, te quedarás sin cenar, hyung.

Minhyuk transformó la sonrisa en un mohín desencantado.

—Jiseok ni siquiera ha visto los mensajes.

Jiho cayó en cuenta de que no revisó el móvil desde que salió del departamento de Taeil. Imaginó que Jiseok habría contestado algo. Pero no dio señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Seguro estaba metido en alguna trastada con sus amigos o hasta la coronilla de borracho.

Sospechando que Minhyuk preferiría esperar más tiempo por Jiseok, Jiho preguntó si podían salir al balcón a refrescarse. Y bajarse de paso la fiesta que comenzaba a gestarse en sus pantalones, al menos mientras aquel susodicho hacía acto de presencia.

El balcón era uno de los lugares que más le gustaba a Jiho del sitio donde Minhyuk vivía, disfrutaba contemplar la ciudad cuando los tres no estaban ocupados metiéndose mano unos a otros. El lugar no era amplio pero era fresco por las tardes, con la luz moribunda tiñendo el horizonte de colores, a veces con franjas de nubarrones que arrasaban los últimos rayos de sol, el panorama de las luces de la ciudad prendiéndose similar a los ojos de una bestia enorme y ruidosa. Era mágico.

—Ponte contra el barandal —Jiho se rebuscó el móvil en el pantalón. Minhyuk, hizo lo que entendió. Se apoyó en la estructura de metal, el cuerpo arqueado, los brazos extendidos y cruzados sobre la cabeza, la pose afectada y exagerada—. No, idiota… perdón, hyung. Ponte melancólico —Minhyuk dejó caer los brazos a los costados, los hombros hundidos, la cara congestionada. Jiho supo que lo estaba fastidiando a propósito—. Dije melancólico, no estreñido. Anda, date la vuelta. Fija tu vista en aquel edificio lejano —Jiho tragó saliva antes de terminar las instrucciones—; imagina que me extrañas.

Minhyuk obedeció y se quedó en la pose señalada. Después de una eternidad, giró para encontrarse a Jiho sonriendo.

—Sí que me extrañas mucho.

—Idiota —Minhyuk le quitó el móvil de las manos y buscó la galería. Jiho le había tomado un total de dos fotos. Dos míseras capturas idénticas—, ¿Para ésto me tuviste inmóvil como una puta piedra?

—Estabas tan concentrado —Jiho hizo una mueca de suficiencia—, te ves muy guapo cuando piensas en mí.

—Pensaba en Jiseok —Minhyuk espetó, un atisbo de exasperación en su voz.

—Creo que hoy tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Minhyuk se le arrojó encima casi con ganas de golpearlo. Los puños se enredaron en la camisa de Jiho y tiraron hacia atrás hasta dejarla medio colgada de los antebrazos. Arremetió contra su boca y la forzó a abrirse para meter la lengua y apoderarse de cada rincón que alcanzaba. Jiho tenía la boca llena de saliva, los ruiditos de excitación con cada choque entre ellos, escalando hasta que gimió y sus caderas buscaron fricción, sin poder hacer mucho por aferrarse a Minhyuk porque la camisa a medio quitar se lo impedía. Se separó con brusquedad y maldijo mientras se terminaba de quitar la prenda. 

Se besaron como par de bestias. El horizonte oscurecido avanzando sobre ellos hasta dejarlos resguardados en la penumbra. El sonido de labio sobre labio y de humedad entre ellos se amortiguaba con el movimiento proveniente de la calle. Minhyuk acorraló a Jiho contra la pared y metió una de sus piernas entre las de Jiho, moviéndola sin tregua. La boca de Jiho se abrió con un largo gemido, ocultó la cara en el cuello de Minhyuk, aferrado a sus hombros.

El móvil de Minhyuk vibró varias veces seguidas e inmediatamente el de Jiho lo hizo también. Notificaciones aparecieron en la pantalla una tras otra. Advertencias desesperadas en el chat grupal que tenían con Jiseok. Jiho no quería que Minhyuk dejara de tocarlo pero éste vaciló dos segundos y la pequeña burbuja entre ellos se desinfló con rapidez. 

> **WLW**
> 
> _**bIGsEoK:**_  
>  _NO!  
>  no se  
>  aTREVaN A MPZR sin MI .  
>  Los Matop  
>  MATO  
>  KBRONES_  
>  😡

—Nuestro Jiseok es un adolescente cachondo —Minhyuk entrecerró los ojos. Jiho miró la entrepierna del otro y se relamió. Suspiró tan fuerte que pudo confundirse con el bufido de un toro a punto de rascar el suelo y embestir. El interfono comenzó a timbrar incesantemente a la vez que más notificaciones caían en el chat.

> _**bIGsEoK:** _   
>  _ESTOY AEQUI  
>  AQUI  
> ABRE  
> ABREE  
> ABREEE  
> _

—Cachondo y lerdo.

~▣~

**Author's Note:**

> Taeil y Minhyuk siguen haciendo el Servicio Militar por lo que este fic tiene desfase temporal. LOL


End file.
